Subscribers in mobile networks churn, i.e. unsubscribe from a network operator to switch to another network operator, for a variety of reasons. For example, subscribers may churn due to dissatisfaction with services offered by the network operator (e.g. voice service, data service, video service, short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS) and the like), dissatisfaction with service quality, availability of mobile devices on the network, or the like. Subscribers may also decide to churn from the network operator due to financial considerations such as competitive pricing, discounts and/or promotions offered by another network operator.